


here for you

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Late afternoon naps.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	here for you

“Hey, I-” Eugene swung open Rapunzel’s door, arms heaped with blankets, before faltering. “Oh. That didn’t take long.”

On the ground, surrounded by all the blankets and sheets from her bed, Rapunzel and Varian curled up together. She’d stretched out in the makeshift nest, mouth open and snoring lightly, while Varian tucked quietly into her arms, face peaceful. Her tall windows cast sunbeams over them both, the late light warm and inviting.

The nap had been Rapunzel’s idea - none of them had had much downtime lately, caught up in projects and demands and responsibilities, but they’d managed to clear this afternoon and (somehow) drag Varian up from his lab for a few hours. (A few hours was the plan, but if he _happened_ to not wake them - well, who was paying much attention to the time, anyways). Eugene tugged another blanket free from his bounty, draping it gently over them before sitting on the ground beside them and flopping onto his back.

All the tension bled from his muscles and he exhaled softly. Yeah. Taking the time to relax every once in a while was _important_ , he maintained, just as important as remembering to spend time with family. Two birds, one stone. He let his eyes drift shut, listened to the quiet breaths at his side, melted into the blankets under him.

Eugene only cracked one eye open at a small whimper. Varian shifted, breath stuttering, a frown wiping away the peaceful look. _Aw, man_. He knew the kid suffered from nightmares - enough nights finding him up and about, enough nights sticking his head in when he passed Varian’s room to check on him, just in case - but even now? The middle of the day? He couldn’t catch a break, huh.

Eugene rested his hand on Varian’s head, carding through the boy’s hair and humming. “You’re okay,” he whispered. “We’ve got you.”

“...Eugene?” He blinked blue eyes open, hazy and confused, one hand fumbling with the blanket that hadn’t been there before. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, but it’s naptime. I said so,” Eugene joked, and this was apparently a satisfying enough answer, because Varian nodded and rolled over to squeeze himself under Eugene’s arm. “Shh. Just relax, okay?”

And as he held his little brother close, all three of them snuggled safely under blankets and content in the mid-afternoon sunshine, he figured it didn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i said we can have a little fluff. as a treat


End file.
